Zurvan (Sand Creature)
Zurvan is the self-proclaimed God of Time and a major enemy during the events of The Two Thrones. Background when the Vizier led a Scythian Army into Babylon and managed to make his way to the palace. At this time, the Prince and Kaileena had returned and been separated, Kaileena having been captured by soldiers of the Vizier's army. In the Palace courtyard, the Vizier killed Kaileena and stabbed himself with the Dagger of Time. The Sands transferred themselves into the Vizier's body and infected those around him, including the Prince, who managed to resist and escape with the Dagger. The damage had already been done however, as the Vizier had undergone a terrible transformation, calling himself "God of Time". In this form, The Vizier began to slay the remainder of his foes and seek out the Prince. Eventually, the Vizier captured Farah and was planning to transform her into his immortal queen when he was defeated by the Prince and stabbed by the Dagger of Time, reducing him to sand, freeing Kaileena's spirit. His last words were: "This is not what the dagger promised." Appearance After the transformation, the Vizier became now hairless and youthful. He hovered on huge golden wings, his virile naked body cocooned in the ghastly iridescence of light. Strategies There are three sections to killing Zurvan: Hand-to-Hand, Speed Kill Sequence, and the Acrobatic Movement. Hand-to-Hand During Hand-to-Hand, keep on hitting Zurvan with Sharaman's Sword (or even the Dagger of Time, optionally, though the first harms the Vizier more) to inflict damage. When he flies up, dodge the stones he throws at you by rolling in pthe same direction as to which the rocks are thrown. He will fly back down. He will do this three times in this section of your fight, and, every time he flies up, the number of stones thrown will increase from one to three. After the third wave of rock t.Continue hitting him. Block when necessary; his strikes are strong and it is foolish to lose health in this third of the fight. Speed Kill Sequence Prior to the Speed Kill Sequence, there will be a video of minimal length in which Zurvan will remove parts of the wall surrounding you and get them to move around on the floor. You will then continue with gameplay. Zurvan will be lingering to the sides of the fight location, near the columns, shooting projectiles at the Prince. Dodging the stones floating on the ground and the projectiles, which can inflict severe damage if they hit you, run up the column behind Zurvan and initiate a Speed Kill. Finish the Speed Kill properly. Do this another two times. The first two of these Speed Kills will cut off Zurvan's "wings," and the final and third will also severely injure him, as its finishing move is the Prince plunging the Sharaman sword through Zurvan's chest. The Acrobatic Movement A short video splits the Speed Kill Sequence and the Acrobatic Movement. In the video, the Vizier lifts the rocks floating on the ground high into the air while he floats up along with them, out of reach to the Prince. When this video ends, you must find your way through the rocks that are now floating in the air, jumping, climbing, wall-running and swinging. Many people have complained about the camera problems in the Acrobatic Movement, as manually seeing where to jump next wastes time, and Zurvan is always shooting projectiles at the Prince, in an attempt to remove all of his health, or topple him over the rock he is standing on. Once you reach the top of the rocks, Zurvan is directly ahead of you. Jump towards him. There will be a freeze-frame, with the camera spinning around both antagonist and protagonist. The Dagger will grow brighter all this time. Press the button used during the Speed Kill. The Prince will stab the Vizier in the chest, and a short video will follow, followed by a cinematic, the first showing both Prince and Vizier falling to the floor along with the stones, as well as Farah being freed while the latter (showing the Vizier dying and the Sands of Time turning into Kaileena's spirit, taking the Dagger away, and cleansing the Prince of his wounds, as well as the Dark Prince dragging him into a Mental Realm) is irrelevant to defeating the Vizier. Powers and Abilities After "killing" Kaileena with the Dagger of Time and stabbing himself with it, he transformed into Zurvan. With this new persona, he gains god-like powers and most of the powers Kaileena possesses. With these powers, he was able to easily overpower any figher in the Babylon and Farah. He was unable to defeat the Prince, however, as the Prince is a more skilled warrior then the Vizier. Powers *'Sand Monster: '''After his transformation, Zurvan becomes a powerful Sand Monster, very similar to Kaileena in power. It is unknown If he, like Kaileena, is resistant to water. **'Superhuman Strength: In combination with his wings, he had enough strength to overcome anyone in brute force during his assault on Babylon **'Superhuman Durability: '''Zurvan possess immense durability. as he was only able to be harmed by the Dagger of Time. **'Immortality: 'As a Sand creation, he is unable to die unless one has the Artifacts of Time present. *'Sands of Time: 'Being created from the Sands of Time, Zurvan displays the ability to utilize it to his neferious way thorughout ''The Two Thrones. **'Time Manipulation: It's quite possible he has the ability to manipulate time, seeing as he can manipulate the Sands of Time himself. **'Flight: '''He has shown the ability to fly. **'Corruption: 'During the Two Thrones. many of the enemies fough have been corrupted by the Zurvan himself, and he has seem to let his allies keep their free will. **'Teleportation: 'He can use the Sand Gates to teleport **'Sand Manipultion: 'Although they're not actual Sand, Zurvan can manipulate them like they are, able to produce a magical blast or create strong winds with it. *'Telekenisis: 'During his final battle with the Prince, Zurvan displayed telekenisis as he hurtle stones to the Prince with relative ease. *'Precognation *'Clairvoyance' 'Abilities ''Seemingly those of The Vizier '' Quotes Trivia *Zurvan is the name of the primordial god of time of the ancient Persians, he is also a neutral god since his twin sons are the personification of good and evil. His sons are namely Ormazd and Ahriman which are the name of the deities found in the 2008 Prince of Persia . Gallery 1.JPG|The Final Battle 1058162546.jpg Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Sands of Time Enemies Category:Sands of Time Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Villain Category:Two Thrones Enemies Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Boss Category:Two Thrones Boss Category:Deceased Category:The Two Thrones Characters Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Sand Enemies Category:Main Characters Category:Flying creatures